


With A Little Help From My Friends

by rt_bonita



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill/Dipper - Freeform, BillDip, Human!Bill, M/M, Smoker!Bill, billdipper, chipsndip - Freeform, older!Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rt_bonita/pseuds/rt_bonita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something big is coming to Gravity Falls, and the only one with the answers is a demon who can't be trusted. Dipper Pines is about to learn that sometimes you have to forgive and forget in order to protect the ones you care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help From My Friends

Dipper Pines was never really one for parties. A nice, quiet night at home, slouching on the couch in front of the TV was more of his scene. Yet here he was, dancing the waltz and making small talk with a complete stranger at the home of his childhood enemy, and he had to admit, he'd had worse nights. Dipper and his twin sister Mabel were back in Gravity Falls for the summer for the first time in eight years, and about a week after their arrival there was already an invitation in the mail to one of the Northwest's famous parties. Setting old rivalries aside, Mabel and Pacifica had become incredibly close friends. Not a day went by in which they didn't video chat each other to stay up to date on each other's lives, and count down the minutes until they'd get to be together. When the day finally came for them to reunite, Pacifica saw it as the perfect chance to throw a party. Her parents didn't mind, seeing it as just another opportunity to show off their luxuries and riches. 

Dipper glanced around the manor searching for his sister, and assumed she and Pacifica had gone to find a more private place to catch up when he no longer saw her on the dance floor. He turned back to the girl in front of him, and smiled softly as her eyes met his. He could tell she was just as uncomfortable as he was, and both of them awkwardly swayed as they waited for the song to come to an end. The whole thing had been Mabel's idea, with a little help from Pacifica, who claimed Heather was the perfect match for Dipper. As soon as Mabel heard the words perfect match she was all over it, and tried to convince Dipper that Heather would turn out to be the girl of his dreams. Time after time Mabel's matches for Dipper would fail, yet she never lost hope. Dipper admired his sister's perseverance, and went along with most of her matchmaking shenanigans, although sometimes he wished he could catch a break. So far, Dipper couldn't seem to find that special someone, and he didn't take it as a bad thing. The occasional one night stands were enough for him, and he only wished his sister saw it the same way.

Finally the music came to a stop, and Dipper and Heather separated, both letting out a sigh of relief.

"I think I'm gonna go get some air. It was really nice meeting you. I'll see you around, yeah?" Dipper said. 

Heather smiled, and nodded, "Sure, sounds good. See you around, Dipper." 

Dipper gave her a nod, and tried his best not  
to run towards the door. He turned around, and began wandering aimlessly, after all, he hadn't been in the mansion in years. Everything just seemed so... big. A nearby waiter offered him a glass of some sort of fancy drink, and Dipper politely took it, bringing it up to his lips, and scrunching his nose when the bitter liquid made contact with his tongue. He wasn't the biggest fan of champagne, but any alcohol at this point would be enough to get him through the rest of the night. He found himself walking towards a door that was left unguarded. No guests and no waiters or waitresses were surrounding it, so he walked through hoping to find somewhere that was nice and quiet. Much to his luck, the exit led to the Northwest's garden. He downed the rest of his drink, and abandoned the glass next to the door, stuffing his hands into his pockets and following the gravel trail towards the fountain located in the middle of the massive garden. The elegantly carved fountain was illuminated by bright blue lights which cast shadows against the hedges enclosing the area, giving the scene a more mystical feel. The trail from the door encircled the fountain, and broke off in three directions, two of which lead left and right to a pair of identical wooden benches. The other path led straight into the rest of the garden, where a wide variety of roses could be found on either side of the trail.   
Dipper took a seat on the fountain, amazed by his surroundings. It surely beat any garden Mabel and his mother had ever tried to make. 

He let out a long sigh, relieved to be able to be off his feet for a moment. They'd been throbbing from all the dancing, and the various times Heather had stepped on his toes. (And Dipper thought he was a bad dancer.) Dipper let his fingers sink into the cool water of the fountain, his disfigured reflection staring back at him. He had changed so much since the last time he had been in Gravity Falls. No longer did he have those baby-like, chubby cheeks, and he kept his hair short, uncaring of anyone who saw his birthmark. His old white and blue cap was still a daily part of his outfits, although he did not have it on that night, in order to comply with Pacifica's wishes to look at least "decent." Dipper was not one to grow a lot of facial hair, but whatever scruff he did manage to have, he kept neatly groomed and thinned. Overall, Dipper was doing good for himself, so it was a mystery to Mabel as to why her brother couldn't keep a girlfriend. Perhaps it had something to do with his peculiar obsession with the supernatural and his blatantly obvious disinterest in women. 

"Excuse me?" 

Dipper broke from his thoughts, and looked up to find a man standing in front of him, "Yes?"

"Sorry," the man gave him a warm smile, "You wouldn't happen to have a lighter on you, would you?"

Dipper nodded, and lifted himself from where he was sitting, shoving his hand into his pocket to dig out his lucky Mystery Shack themed lighter, which he always carried in case of emergencies. Dipper handed it to the man and watched as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from inside his coat pocket. He was dressed in a black tux, very similar to that of Dipper's, except he donned a yellow bow tie and vest. The man looked to be in his mid-twenties, with a slender build, and blonde hair which was neatly parted to his right side. Dipper couldn't shake the feeling that he somehow knew the man from somewhere, and realized he was rudely staring when the man's grey eyes met his own. 

"Thanks," the blonde said, releasing a puff of smoke from his lips and returning the lighter to Dipper. 

"No problem," answered Dipper, placing the lighter back into his pocket and sitting back down, with the man following suit. 

"You don't mind, do you?" asked the man cautiously, obviously referring to the smoking. Dipper simply shook his head. 

"Some party, huh?" the man flicked some ashes off the cigarette before taking another drag, "You from around here?" 

"Not really..." answered Dipper, realizing the man wasn't going away anytime soon, and he'd have to conversate, "My great uncle has lived here as long as I can remember, but I'm from California. I'm just visiting Gravity Falls for the summer with my sister." 

"Interesting town, isn't it?"

Dipper chuckled lightly, "Tell me about it."

A wicked grin was etched across the man's face as he took a few more drags from the cigarette before dropping it on the gravel and putting it out, "Then again, you'd know all about this town wouldn't you, Pine Tree?" 

Dipper's eyes widened in fear and a familiar chill ran down his spine. There was only one person who had ever called him that (if he could even be called a person), and Dipper always hoped he would never have to hear the name again. 

"Bill? What are you doing here? And why do you look like... that!" sputtered Dipper. It couldn't be. He was so sure Bill had been destroyed eight years ago when he was last in Gravity Falls.

"What do ya think?" Bill stood, and spun around, showing off his new vessel, "Cute, isn't he? I'm personally still trying to get used to the eyes." 

"Who are you possessing? And how? I thought we destroyed you!" 

Bill scoffed, "Please! You think just because you had the Author on your side you could get rid of me? Give me a little credit, kid!" 

Dipper shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He still remembered the day of the incident... Not too long after his Grunkle Stan had brought back his brother, Bill Cipher had returned to Gravity Falls to wreak havoc. The town had barely had enough time to recover from the damages of the portal when Bill showed up to destroy what little was left of the town. Needless to say, it only angered the demon even more that he wasn't the first to cause damage to the town he was so keen on wrecking. With the Author in their presence, Dipper and Mabel felt confident they would defeat Bill for good, after all, no one knew the demon better than Stanley himself. 

Unfortunately, Dipper now knew there were still some things even Stanley didn't know about Bill. 

"You don't exactly look happy to see me," said Bill. 

Dipper couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips, "Did you expect me to welcome you with open arms? You tried to destroy this town! Not to mention, you almost killed me and my family!" 

Bill crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. Dipper couldn't believe the demon. He almost destroys his life so many years ago, and now he's the one that's upset? What an asshole. 

"You're too caught up in the past, kid. I'm different now. On a new path. You gotta move on," Bill said. 

"You're unbelievable," Dipper spat. He stood from where he was sitting, his legs becoming a bit more sturdy after the shock the demon had provided. He began walking towards the door to re-enter the mansion when Bill called after him, and reluctantly Dipper stopped and turned around. 

"Listen, Pine Tree I know you're upset, but I need your help," said Bill, raising his hands in surrender as he walked towards Dipper, "You care about this town, don't you? Trust me when I tell you there's something coming that's stronger than I could ever be, and we need to start getting ready before it's too late." 

"Why should I believe you? You're a manipulative asshole who tried to destroy this town and everything I care about." 

Bill sighed, "I know, I know. But think about it, why else would I come to you in a vessel and not my true form? I've been growing weak. I need your help and Shooting Star's." 

Dipper was caught by surprise at the mention of his sister. He studied Bill's face, searching for any sign that he could be lying, but it's hard to know when someone is hiding the truth when their eyes don't even belong to them. 

"We have to talk to Mabel first," said Dipper, "If she doesn't trust you, then you're on your own." 

Bill nodded, "Fair enough." 

Dipper turned to walk back into the mansion, with Bill trailing behind him. 

It was definitely going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda nervous about posting this since it's my first Gravity Falls fic. Let me know what you think!


End file.
